Barbara and Tom's Honeymoon
by bookishlaura
Summary: A possible 4 chapter fic about Barbara and Tom's honeymoon. Obviously AU.


They knew they could not afford much, but Tom and Barbara managed to have a long weekend away from Poplar as their honeymoon. Their chosen destination was the city of Romans and Georgians. Bath. Parish duties made them leave on a Wednesday to return on a Saturday evening. Four days away. Four days alone together in the wilds of Somerset.

It would be the first time they would stay in the same room as a married couple. On other visits to Barbara's parent's, Tom's parents and other weekends to Lyme Regis, Hornsea, Scarborough, Durham and Oxford they had stuck to propriety and had separate bedchambers. Both their upbringings but especially Tom's gave him a sense of propriety that a man and a woman should not share a room until after the wedding. On one of these visits to Hornsea in late August 1962 she had been called upon to aid a certain Audrey Russell who, despite it being her second child, could not get to the hospital on time. The midwives were elsewhere and she was needed to assist the doctor. Tom kept Audrey's husband Charles and first born occupied, while Barbara aided with the birth. A baby was soon born with flecks of blonde hair and eyes that would one day turn blue. The look on the young woman's face was, all that was needed to say 'this is my last and favourite child'. The baby was named after King David from the bible and the doctor who delivered him. A name he later in life came to hate.

Barbara was ecstatic on her return to the West. As a little girl she had visited an Aunt who lived in the village of Bathford, on the outskirts of Bath, with her parents and sister. Her aunt had taken her to see the wreckage that was the Assembly Rooms on Bennett Street. She was used to bomb sights but nothing had prepared her for looking at a building that was once full of pleasure and parties as a crumbled wreck.

There had been a few choices for their honeymoon location but Barbara wanted to return to the city of light. Tom would give her whatever she wanted.

Phyllis Crane, Barbara's friend and bridesmaid had driven them from Poplar to Paddington Station and changed their train tickets from third class to first class. A gesture Barbara thought was unnecessary. She bought a platform ticket to see the newlyweds off. Before they had left Poplar, Phyllis had put a little sprig of lavender, on top of the clothes in her suitcase. This gesture sealed the pair's friendship for a lifetime.

It was a relatively short journey from Paddington to Bath Spa station and luckily for them, there were no train changes. During their trip to Hornsea and Scarborough they had changed twice. At Doncaster and Hull. Busy train stations was not a favourite of either of them. As the stations rolled by, all the new couple could do was stare at each other and at the countryside. It was something they both missed. There was a hope that in the future they might be given a country parish but they both knew that they had to go where they were called whether it be Poplar, Birmingham, or the wilds of Scotland.

Their four day honeymoon was all they could afford but with Tom's winnings from the docks, two days previously and some of the remainder of the money the Nonnatuns had given them, they thought they could have a good time. Tom had left his dog collar at home and for those few days they would simply be Mr and Mrs T Hereward.

They alighted at Bath Spa station, with Tom guiding his wife down and around the Brunel built station. He carried the bags while Barbara brought out the map of Bath they had bought from WHSmiths a few days before. She had marked their destination with a pen soon after buying it. She took her suitcase and walked down Manvers Street, while the other passengers, hailed taxis. It was little touches like this that would make the honeymoon as cheap and reasonable as possible. No extra expense would be warranted. As they walked down Manvers Street, Barbara wondered why the stretch of road, suddenly changed to Pierrepont Street. It was an unusual phenomenon.

Barbara and Tom's Bed and Breakfast was near the Royal Crescent on Upper Church Street. For two people, used to Shank's pony around Poplar, the hills of Bath was nothing. Barbara kept looking back on herself was they walked up Milsom Street, George Street and the Circus. Tom revelled in his new wife's love of the small things.

Mrs Monteshore's Bed and Breakfast was at the Crescent end of Upper Church Street. It was quaint and five storeys high as with most houses of the late 1700's. Tom knocked on the door. A middle aged, plump woman answered it.

"Mr and Mrs Hereward?" She asked

"Yes" The two said together.

"Please come in and let me take your bags. You must be exhausted coming all the way from London" Mrs Monteshore spoke in that reassuring Somerset accent. She took the bags of the couple and put them down next to a desk. Tom let Barbara go in before him. The two approached and signed in the guest book. Mrs Monteshore gave them their key for their room.

"I have put you at the back, where it is the quietest. I thought you might like the view of the city. Breakfast is between seven and eight each morning in the dining room. The front door is locked at 10pm each night. I serve a hot meal each evening at 6pm for those who would like one. If you do please let me know each morning." Mrs Monteshore guided them up to the third floor. The stairs were well worn but not too steep. Barbara held onto the bannister while Tom brought up one of the suitcases and Mrs Monteshore had the other. On the outside of the oak door was a number ten. Mrs Monteshore opened the door and then took the other suitcase off Tom to let him carry his wife over the threshold.

"The bathroom is just next door. If you need anything I will be downstairs in the lounge." Mrs Monteshore put the suitcases just inside the door, shut it and left.

The room itself was well appointed with an oak bedroom set of a double bed, two bedside tables, a dresser and a dressing table. Chintz curtains framed the white sash windows. The windows had a vase of fresh roses on the sills. The dresser had five draws and on top had a jug full of water and bowl for washing. To the right of the dresser there was a white door that led to a closet that contained three shelves for clothes. The dressing table had a mirror standing on it. The table itself had a vanity set of hand mirror, brush and comb. In the centre was a bowl of Barbara's favourite sweets with a note 'Now and forever the sweetest thing on earth. To my wife Barbara Hereward, love Tom.' Barbara walked over to smell the roses, while Tom put the suitcases on the bed.

"What do you think?" asked Tom as Barbara took in the smell of the pink, red and white roses. She looked over to her husband and said 'It is perfect. Did you arrange the sweets?"

"Yes I did. When I rang Mrs Monteshore she found it a strange request but I knew you would love it."

"I love you." She pecked him on the cheek.

"And I you." Tom said. The two young lovebirds were not seen for the rest of the day and missed one of Bath's greatest assets. Its sunsets.


End file.
